Batalla más allá de las cartas
by Mad Rainbows
Summary: De alguna manera Asuka tiene un duelo con el Rey Supremo; Al perder ante él debe librar otra pelea por su verdadero ser. HaouxAsuka -lemon


__Haou & Asuka(c) Kazuki Takahashi.

_Calló sobre rodillas tras ser derrotada en duelo. Shockeada ella, La Reina del Obelisco Azul, había mordido el polvo a pocos minutos de comezar. Era increíble que alguien con tantos honores sobre este pasatiempo haya sido presa fácil del ,nada mas ni nada menos, Rey Supremo._  
_El ganador se acercó con pasos seguros muy sonoros a Asuka que temia por la cercanía en la que se detuvo._

-Levantate- _Ordenó en voz seca._

_Despacio se puso en pie tenblando, muy insegura, cruzo miradas con él solo para encontrarse con unos ojos dorados que reflejaban una maldad propia de un dictador. Aún mas intimidada retrocedió torpemente unos pasos._

-Ya que he salido victorioso debes honrarme-_ Le dijo siguiendo sus pasos acorralandola a un viejo arbol de aquel sombrio bosque silencioso del cual seguramente no se escapa un alma._  
- Q-que qui- _Al tratar de escapar lentamente de la emboscada el Rey se lo negó lanzando un rápido golpe al tronco de ese lado_ - Quieres de mi?

_Asuka había puesto sus manos sobre su pecho, cosa que de rara vez hacia pues demostraba su debilidad femenina, Juudai aprovecho para tomarlas con las suyas y alzarlas bruscamente sobre ella. Casi sentía estar realmente colgada del árbol hasta que él levanto su rodilla izquierda molestándola de una forma acosadora._

- Quiero tomar algo que siempre- _Pauso para reírse un poco por lo bajo_ - Desee poseer...- _Bajo su pierna para estar mas firme._

_La frase resonó en la cabeza de la victima, dándole escalofríos sin mencionar que su corazón bombeaba sangre más rápidamente. Podría jurar que se escuchaba por fuera. Haou no perdió tiempo y comenzó a acercarse a su rostro pero ella volteo cerrando los ojos con dolor. No hay problema, Juudai tomó ambas muñecas con su mano izquierda y su derecha forzó el brusco beso. La rubia no cedió en abrir su boca así que el dejó sus labios para abrirlos con sus dedos violentamente y en seguida volvió a besarla mas profundamente._  
_Siguió jugando con su lengua hasta que ya no le era divertido y quebró el acto, dejándola respirar y disfrutar el entretenido sonido que hacia._

- Con eso no me basta. Como Rey demando más!-

_Haou le soltó para poder usar ambas manos y quitarse su gran capa roja que extendió descuidadamente en el pasto. Luego empujo a esta a su victima que cayo a secas de espalda. Al sentir la libertad intento levantarse y echar a correr pero no fue lo suficientemente veloz; Él había tomado la falda azul y la sentó, luego rompió la prenda con determinación hasta la cintura. Con la tela le ato las muñecas a su "amiguita" por delante y otra vez la empujo, esta vez para que su cara de contra el piso y siga en rodillas. Je, la vista que consiguio le lleno de orgullo y lanzo una carcajada muy villana._

- Es hora de jugar! Más te vale no intentar moverte o te castigare.- _Diciendo esto el puso sus manos en el trasero de ella y le dio un fuerte azote con la derecha._  
_Que vergüenza y desesperación! Ella se mordió los labios tratando de superar todo esto... **Gasp!** Sintió algo mojado, el dominante había comenzado a lamer su intimidad por sobre sus bragas. Ya no aguanto mas y soltó unos gemidos quebrados, él tomo esto como una suplica para que continuase. Llego un momento en que la victima paso a disfrutarlo pero no queria que el victimario lo supiera, sin embargo no pudo evitarlo y acerco sus manos atadas al lugar donde salia tanto placer; Buscando obtener más._

- Un juego para dos...-_ El Rey rió un poco._

_Correcto, Asuka le estaba siguiendo el juego.** - Esto no debe ser asi! -** Pensó la chica, arrepintiéndose de sus acciones y retractando su mano. Él no lo quiso así y forzó los dedos en ella misma corriendo la ropa interior a un costado para lograrlo además de poder lamerla directamente mientras controlaba su mano prestada en un vaivén continuo._

- Basta! Por favor! Juudai! - _Suplico en voz alta._

_Haou se detuvo, hizo una pausa para pensar, y la desato. Se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar a espaldas a la "cama" improvisada.** Tan fácil se va? En serio? Después de todo eso se va como si nada?**. Asuka se levanto y le pregunto:_

- Juud- -_ Fue interrumpida._  
- DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ! - _Grito como nunca lo había hecho lo que sorprendió enormemente a la cuestionante_ - Ya no me ves como lo hacías entonces por que diablos sigues nombrándome así? - _Le miró por sobre el hombro con un rostro __frío_ - Tu amigo no existe más...-  
- Mientes! - _Replico ella con __decisión_ - Se que Juudai Yuki sigue allí en algún rincón de ese cuerpo... - _Dijo nostalgicamente mientras recordaba el rostro de él con esa gran sonrisa que enamora a cualquiera._

_Una lagrima sincera cayo de sus ojos._

_Por alguna razón el Rey se enfureció ante Asuka; Corrió hasta allí, bruscamente la tomo por su cabello y la obligo a ponerse de rodillas._

- Si realmente crees eso Hazlo! -

_Ella le miro a los ojos._

_Sabia que le habia pedido. Y para la sorpresa de él lo haria._

_Aparto las ropas del Rey y bajo el cierre del pantalon. Él estaba atento a lo que hacia, seguro de que se arrepentiría, esbozo una sonrisa. Que rápidamente se borró. Comenzó a lamer tímidamente hasta que se adecuo un poco a la idea y tomo confianza, con tiempo fue metiendolo en su boca por completo. Juudai se quedo perplejo al ver que empezaba a hacerlo en un vaivén muy excitante; Tanto que sintió la derrota en el desafío que él mismo había impuesto._

_No lo soportaba más._

- Ya es suficiente! -_ La tiró a la capa nuevamente y se arrodillo ante ella, tomo sus piernas para arrastrarla instantáneamente hacia él._

_Era muy obvio lo que le haría a continuación pero ya no tenia miedo ,es más, le había encontrado una debilidad._

- Juudai, por favor ya vuelve en si! - _Dijo ella poniendo su mejor cara de perrito triste haciéndolo dudar al Señor Supremo , se noto pues él agito su cabeza hacia los lados y volvió a mirarla desafiante. Aún así se debilitaba poco a poco en su mente._  
- Silencio! Crees que tu amigo te haría esto?- _Todavía tenia su mano derecha en la pierna de Asuka para poder presionarla a su cuerpo mientras usaba su izquierda para guiarse a la parte sensible de su victima._

_Primero se detuvo para rozar su entrada, logro que se intimidara un poco sin embargo no le intento detener; Ella sabia que si lo hacia él ganaría, ademas de que la podría lastimar, y efectivamente su dureza inferiorizo a la de él. Antes de que perdiera la batalla con su orgullo prefirió el camino fácil: hacerla sufrir. Haou entro en el cuerpo de ella de un golpe, esta grito y lloro pero luego recordó su estrategia: tenia que mantenerse firme. Fue un poco difícil al comienzo, por el dolor, empero poco a poco sintió algunas cosquillas. Comenzaba a sentir placer. Este placer se exteriorizo en su expresión y en sus gemidos._

- M-mas... Juudaa**Ah**ii...- _Él se sorprendió mucho al oírla decir eso con tanta normalidad, como si fueran pareja disfrutando su unión, pero fue más su sorpresa cuando la rubia le obligo a que se pegue a su cuerpo al abrazar su cuello._

_Cedió y la recostó en la tela roja; aunque estaba dominado por la longitud de los brazos femeninos, mantuvo distancia de su cara para intentar leer sus expresiones mientras él controlaba las suyas escondiendo toda debilidad posible bajo una mirada fría. Asuka noto sus intenciones y decidió acecharle más mediante la misma forma que lo hizo el Rey en su primer ataque: sus manos se deslizaron a los codos del brazo contrario acortando la distancia que había y eso no fue todo, luego planto pequeños besos desde la mejilla, hasta la comisura de los labios y se detuvo ante ellos._  
_Le susurro su nombre sobre estos. Juudai no había hecho nada,mas que abrir ligeramente su boca esperando a que ella diera su última gran jugada, y le miraba fijo. Paso unos segundos. Nada. Cuando ella planeaba volver a atacar, sorprendentemente, Haou decidió hacerlo; Le mordió suavemente el labio inferior para después lamerlos. Ya no pudo contenerse mas. Asuka enterró sus manos en el cabello de él y le beso. Ese beso fue correspondido con pasión, si ella no se hubiera dejado llevar por el rostro que todavía pertenecía a su amigo, su amor secreto, se daría cuenta de que había perforado la fría coraza que rodeaba al alma del Rey. Dejando salir los sentimientos del verdadero Juudai Yuki. En un momento el beso se corto por decisión de ambos y se separaron un poco sin apartar miradas. Entonces el se acerco a su oído y le susurro:_

-Te deseo.

Puff! Al fin le termine :3 se parece bastante a lo que tenia en mi cabeza pero todavía no soy tan buena en el negocio de los Fics. Bueno por favor R&R si? gracias por leer! :D


End file.
